


but now I see color boy

by origeenal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, References to Depression, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origeenal/pseuds/origeenal
Summary: Just two stupid boys living somewhere in this world, trying to make the best out of their lives. These are their teenage years; the "golden youth" known as the best and the worst years to ever happen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a tumblr post like: "so I’ve been following this person for a while and he usually reblogs pretty sad and depressive posts but then as he found love his blog turned colourful and honestly I think this is exactly what real love does to people. It brings the colour back into their lives." I can’t find that post anymore but it’s stuck in my mind and then one day my brain went: Kagehina? Kagehina. So here we go. Also - [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YPLLR7aXiI) song am I right?  
> (A lot might be very german-ish, I'll try to explain some happenings but feel free to ask stuff that's unclear!)

“I feel truly invisible at this point of my life. Wish me luck for my next school year as a loner.” It was 3 in the morning as Kageyama posted the note on his blog. In three hours, he’d have to get ready for school. He rolled around in his bed and closed his last opened apps with a swipe. Accidentally he closed his music app as well and he groaned as he waited for it to reopen once again. He really needed some sleep but just the thought of the next day sent him shivers of fear down his spine. “We’ll make the best out of it. You’ll see, it won’t be so bad! You get to play volleyball with people who have the same interest as you!” Kageyama used these words as a mantra for the past couple days. Repeating them all over again while listening to cavetown finally made him fall asleep. He dreamed of nothing in particular, just darkness wherever he went. Somehow that scared him the most. He couldn’t tell if it was the darkness itself or something lingering inside of it. A few hours later he heard his alarm clock going off and after staring at his phone ringing for a solid minute he muted it. Hesitatingly he managed to get out of bed, grabbed his black jeans, searched for a fresh pair of socks and his boxershorts and a plain white shirt to wear. He took his phone with him to the bathroom to listen to some music while getting ready, he couldn't stand waking up to these lame ass songs they played on the radio. While brushing his teeth Kageyama thought about different scenarios that probably awaited him at school and he had to turn up the music to shut the voices in his head down. “Tobio come on, you’re gonna be late. Your lunchbox is on the kitchen counter!” His mother was calling from somewhere downstairs, probably the kitchen. Quickly he went back to his room to grab his favourite silver chain necklace with a little lock attached to it. After collecting his phone, his school bag and his training shoes he rushed down the stairs to pack the stuff his mother had prepared for him. “Good morning.”, he mumbled, still not quite awake. “Morning dear.” She paused for a moment and just looked at her son. Kageyama slipped into his sneakers and shouldered his school bag when he noticed his mother’s gaze. He’s neve been good at handling emotions so his try to offer her a smile failed terribly. She sighed and placed a light kiss on the side of his head. “I’ll be home to make dinner, do you want anything?” The answer laid right on his tongue: “Pork Curry.” His mood got instantly better just by thinking about his favourite food. His mother snickered. “Again? Well okay, I guess Pork Curry it is. Make the best of your first school day, it’ll be alright, you’ll see.” This time his smile came out way more natural and actually seemed sincere. “Thank you, Mom. Then see you later!” On his way out he grabbed his keys and after closing the door he took his earphones out of his pockets, put them on and searched through his music for some good songs to listen to on his ten-minute walk to school.

School always felt the same. The same faces, the same subjects, the same building and the same atmosphere. Kageyama always had the feeling of being swallowed and he never really got used to it. Some people seemed to blend in perfectly, getting along with their classmates and knowing the answers to every stupid quiz in geography or history. All his life was a circle of “just one more day! One more week! One more month!”. It didn’t feel like stepping forward but more like approaching a dead end. How was it that his classmates clang to each other so naturally? What were they laughing about? When did they decide “oh I wanna befriend that person in my English class!”? Kageyama barely talked in class, partly because he didn’t get shit but mainly because it felt out of place. He used to be a bubbly child, talking about volleyball all over the place and he guessed people got tired of hearing about it. Was it so wrong? There was no way Kageyama would ever understand how other people think or work. He didn’t get human behaviours at all. Today was his first day as a sophomore, actually nothing special indeed since this was the year he still got the time to take it slow when it came to his future and his grades though he wished the time would never come he’d had to decide on college or what to do in the future. For now, he was glad to survive every day as it came. Time got by slowly and Kageyama dragged himself from one classroom to another praying that this school day will end soon. As the last bell rang, he collected all his stuff and rushed out of the room almost running the way over to the sport hall right opposite to the main building. He joined the volleyball team last year when he just got into high school. Before that he used to be a volleyball club member in another team from the neighbourhood but to put it simple it didn’t work out well. The other members and him weren’t on good terms with each other, he knew he was good at volleyball since it was the only thing he ever got passionate about and he knew he could benefit their team during competitions but at one point the others got fed up with him and he never felt as lonely as standing on the field with his team right beside him yet playing volleyball by himself. Kageyama hated losing games when he knew he could have won them but once again his bad sense for appropriate behaviours got in his way. Last year he decided to start all over again, with other people, with another team. He wanted to give _himself_ the chance to start all over again. It was rough getting along with the others and assembling a strong team out of nowhere but somehow they managed and he finally got to play the volleyball he always wanted to. However, it was the only ray of light in his life. Besides playing on the field and giving his best, he got nothing. His ambitions made him so very lonely, he lost hope in ever having a strong bond to anyone in this life. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like having a relationship or even a healthy friendship with literally anyone. Even though he got along with the other volleyball members, he wouldn’t consider them as good friends. The only one close to a friend was his partner but he doubted they would ever be able to become best friends. Would they?

“Kageyama! You’re already here huh? Wanna practice some receives and tosses?” Hinata bursted into the hall all excited and jumpy as his usual self. It took him some time but Kageyama got used to Hinata’s sparkly personality after all. “I hope you practiced during the holidays as well. If not, I’ll definitely outmatch you in no time.” – “Ha you bet, I got even better you will see!” Somehow, despite their huge differences in character and in appearance they made a good duo. They added what the other one was lacking. Training didn’t start officially until 4pm so they had three hours all by themselves. In between yelling at each other and practicing their techniques Hinata asked: “So, how was your first day of school? Mine sucked.” They took a quick break to grab their water bottles and sat on one of the benches next to the field. Hinata went to another school in the neighbourhood so the both of them weren’t classmates though they were in the same school year. “School always sucks. At least my teachers are okay but I swear I’ll definitely fail English no matter what.”, Kageyama answered. Hinata nodded eagerly. “Same here. We talked about the upcoming topics and I already shiver in fear when I think about Shakespeare and the literature we’re going to read. As if that’s not enough already we’ll have to analyse it as well! God have mercy.” Kageyama simply hummed in agreement. What was he supposed to answer? He was so lost in terms of communication it was embarrassing but fortunately Hinata never seemed to notice Kageyama’s awkwardness. They could sit in silence and none of them was really bothered by it. Was that normal? Or was it just Hinata making the best out of the situation? Kageyama couldn’t tell. Abruptly Hinata got on his feet and glanced at Kageyama with shiny eyes. “I missed playing volleyball so much. Let’s practice some more until the others get here!” Again, Kageyama couldn’t agree more. Maybe that was what made them such a good team. Their love for the game was absolutely endless. During practice or in general, whenever Kageyama got to be on the field was the time he felt the most alive. That feeling wasn’t so easy to describe but he felt it ever since he was young. Playing volleyball was his purpose, he knew that and he gave his all to reach his goal. One day he will be the strongest player on the field with an opponent worthy of playing against him. Right now, he was on the best way to make it and maybe, just maybe he will forget the loneliness and the silence in his heart while he was climbing his path. It might sound pathetic to cling onto this kind of mindset but it was the only way to keep him sane at night.  
After practice they sat down to discuss their new training days and times as well as their upcoming matches against teams from nearby. Their big goal was the regional championship and everyone was on high spirits since they’ll probably have a good chance at winning them. Kageyama definitely felt the hype but some part of him also felt kind of numb. What was that? Hinata elbowed him on their way out. “What’s with that expression Kageyama? We get to play a lot of volleyball this year!” Kageyama tried to shake the numbness off his chest. Hinata was right. He finally got to play volleyball without having to fear to be left alone. All of them were pretty busted from practicing so hard after the holidays but Hinata still found the energy to keep on rambling. “Yachi said it would be so nice to have a reunion barbecue some time soon since it’s still warm and nice outside. A barbecue! The upperclassmen agreed and we’re even allowed to bring alcohol! Hey, dumbass, are you listening?” – “Of course I am listening, don’t call me a dumbass.” Hinata couldn’t suppress a giggle. “The best way to get your attention is insulting you. So, you’re coming to the barbecue? We’re preparing everything for Friday night. I’ll text you the exact time and location, I don’t think Yachi has your mobile number. Or does she? Anyways I’ll text you once everything’s settled!” – “Why don’t you just tell me when we see each other at practice on Wednesday?” As the words left his mouth, he regretted them instantly. He never actually chatted with anyone besides strangers on the internet and he was quite jealous of the people who could check their phones for messages to see they actually received some. “I’ll probably forget it once we’re back at training. I’ll just text you if that’s okay.” Hinata looked at him expectantly. Kageyama tried to express his thoughts clearly but something between his brain and his mind went wrong. “Is ‘ight.” So that was the outcome when the head couldn’t decide between “It’s fine” and “Alright”. Great. Kageyama never wanted to slap himself in the face so bad in his life. “I- I mean, it’s okay. Just text me whenever.” Hinata smiled at him. Not in a teasing or insulting way but just casually and happy. “Okay, will do! See you Kageyama!”, and off he went with his bicycle. Kageyama watched him disappearing into the darkening scenery as he walked off in a different direction.

It was half past seven when Kagayama arrived home. As he entered the house the smell of curry and rice filled the air and made his mouth water. “I’m home!”, he called out while stripping off his shoes and placing them on their spot next to the stairs. He dropped his school bag right next to them to take it upstairs once he finished eating. “Welcome back dear!”, his mother greeted him while she set up the dining table. They had one big room that included their kitchen, their dining room and their living room. Since it was just the two of them, they usually ate at the kitchen counter for convenience but at special occasions his mother preferred it to “make it more elegant”. Kageyama knew she did it for him and just the love that laid in that gesture warmed his heart. He washed his hands and asked: “Do you need any help?” She thought about it for a moment. “No, I think everything’s ready. Oh, wait, the “– “tissues.”, Kageyama finished her sentence. She always forgot those so he automatically grabbed them on his way to the table. She smiled at him while sitting down at the front seat of the table. Kageyama’s seat has always been the one facing the garden right to the left of his mother. They took turns in loading the food on their plate and his mother began with the chit chat. “So, do we better skip the question how school was or is it okay for me to ask?” She blew on her steaming curry and waited for Kageyama to respond. He needed some bites to kill his hunger before he was able to word an answer. “School was okay. Well, it’s quite the same as last year and we didn’t do much yet.” His mother nodded understandingly. “That’s something, huh. Maybe this school year won’t be too bad.” Kageyama had nothing to say to that so he continued eating. His mother on the other hand wanted to keep the conversation alive. After a few moments she asked again: “And practice? How was that?” She knew how much he loved volleyball after all she raised him all by herself. She knew him better than he knew himself and sometimes that thought really scared him. “Pretty good! I mean it’s always more fun playing actual matches than to train all by myself. They’re planning on doing a reunion barbecue this Friday and Hinata asked me to join them. Do you mind?” The bright smile on his mother’s face said it all. He knew she was worried about him not having any friends and it was a stab in his heart to hear a touch of hope in her voice when she said: “No, no, of course you can go out with your friends! Hinata, is that the boy with the orange hair? You two are so good at scoring points for your team! Are you getting along with him?” There she was, asking one question after another and making Kageyama feel like he was part of an examination. He knew she didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable but he couldn’t help himself but to shut down at topics like these. “Uhm not really I mean we do get along but it’s not like we’re close or anything like that. I don’t know. We’re partners, nothing more.” His mother gave him an intense look. “Partners, so so. Well, anyways I’m glad to hear you have fun with the others.” He managed a “Mhm.” in agreement and took the last bite of his food. As they both finished their meal, they piled up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. “Just go upstairs I’ll tidy up the kitchen.” Kageyama kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you, also for the food, it was delicious.” He was on his way to his room when a thought crossed his mind. Midway on the stairs he stopped, leaned down and yelled: “Mom??” A few seconds later she appeared with a towel in her hand in the doorframe. “Yeah?” – “If I was to ask you to allow me to bring alcohol to the barbecue on Friday, would you say yes?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Only if you promise me to know your limit. Or rather to get to know your limit? You know what I mean. Have fun but know when to stop. Don’t over-do it.” He smiled at her. “I promise I won’t. Thank you, Mom, you’re the best.”, and he disappeared into his room on the second floor. “Yeah, I know. I know.”, she mumbled to herself while she walked back into the kitchen.

Kageyama wasn’t sleepy at all so he decided to play some games before actually going to bed and to scroll through tumblr while being unable to fall asleep. He somehow loved the concept of that social media. He got to share deep thoughts without having to show himself, he could reblog any kind of content that appealed to him and got to get in contact with people who shared the same point of views or experiences as him. It was the only place he knew that welcomed him without a question though if his mother would find out how depressive his blog was, she would probably take him to a therapist. Not that it was such a bad idea or anything but he didn’t feel ready to see one yet.  
Time went by, it was probably around midnight when the darkness had swallowed any sound and Kageyama laid there in silence trying to fall asleep. Suddenly he heard and felt his phone vibrating and it scared him to death. As he tried to pull it out from under his pillow, he felt it vibrating once again. The brightness of his screen blinded him and it took him a few seconds to get used to the light. He squinted to read the text messages he got. ”Hey hey, dumbass”, was Hinata’s first message. “Is ‘ight.”, was the message that followed right after. Kageyama snorted as the message took him at surprise and he felt the blood rushing to his face. He replied: “Shut up asshole”. Hinata simply responded with a “Hahaha” and the conversation ended but Kageyama was actually happy to know he made Hinata laugh. Eventually Kageyama fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips and a head as silent as the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! I'm happy you found your way to this little fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far!  
> I'm not at all confident in my writing and with my studies and my part time job there's not a lot of time left for writing but if there are any people who'd like to see more of this, please leave a comment or a kudos so I can get motivated to keep this story alive <3
> 
> stay safe, gee


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, idk why I didn't continue it sooner. Still, I can't promise to update regularly :( Let me know if you want to read more of this, I'd very much appreciate it!

As the days passed by Kageyama got quickly back into his school routine. On Thursday it already felt like they never had summer holidays at all. He had to admit he wasn’t doing as bad as usually and he enjoyed being at peace with his mind once in a while. He got assignments and homework to do and practice was every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday after school. In class or at home he still felt the loneliness in his chest and the insecurities nagging at his thoughts but he was able to handle them. Deep inside he couldn’t shake the feeling to lose this temporary good mood sooner or later but lately life was … surprisingly okay. Plus, even though he didn’t admit it, he was excited for the meetup on Friday. He bought a new black turtleneck during the holidays and finally has a proper occasion to wear it since it was already getting colder in the evenings. It’ll take some time until autumn finally arrives but the first little glimpses of the new season can be felt in the air. “Don’t you think you should buy a new pair of shorts instead of another black pullover? It’s summer after all.” His mother didn’t understand his interest in fall pieces and all black fashion. “It’s a turtleneck mom.” He didn’t get his eyes off the laptop screen but noticed how she shook her head slightly anyways. “Okay dear, if you really like it, I’ll buy it for you. Just add it to the cart and I’ll do the rest when I’m ready with the laundry.” Sometimes, there are no words to express the gratitude Kageyama felt towards his mother. There has never been a day she judged or disbelieved him even though he has always been a little awkward and distanced and she didn’t totally get what was going on in his mind. She has never done anything else but loving him for the way he was and whenever he was thinking about it for too long, he realizes how unfair it was, since she was getting so little from him in return. Maybe that is just how motherlove works for her. Maybe she understands that Kageyama loves her unconditionally too, in his own way.  


Usually Kageyama didn’t get up on time for school, he was that “just 5 more minutes” type of person before he could get ready but today was different. He put on some decent clothes, brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant, laid his outfit for later down on his bed and then jumped down the stairs where his mother awaited him like every other day. She noticed his good mood but didn’t make a big deal out of it and Kageyama was happy about that. He quickly grabbed his lunch, his keys and a light jeans jacket before he opened the door and said goodbye to his mother. On his way to school he decided to listen to some songs that matched his energetic vibe so he settled on lent from autoheart for the start. On days like these he truly liked to believe that the world had a hidden place for him to exist and to not be as lost as he used to be. Was it the way the sun hugged him gently from above? Or the way life felt less heavy than normally? Would he feel any different if the sky was full of clouds and raindrops covered every surface they could find? Almost reaching the school ground and facing the pathway he walked on, absolutely lost in thought he didn’t notice a boy standing in the middle of the sidewalk and bumped lightly into him. Kageyama quickly got back into reality and mumbled a rushed: “Oh, sorry.”, before he even noticed who he had bumped into. His teammate Yamaguchi Tadashi greeted him with the friendliest smile only a teenage boy with freckles could manage. “Kageyama, good morning! Don’t worry, I’m sorry, I’m probably blocking the way, aren’t I?” His cheeks grew a little bit pinkish and he stepped a bit back from where he was standing. Any other day Kageyama would have just shrugged it off and continued his way to school but still, today was different. “I should pay more attention to where I’m going, I apologize.” Yamaguchi’s eyes displayed his surprise for a solid second and then his smile grew even wider. “It is rare to hear you apologizing to someone, I appreciate it! Oh and by the way, are you joining us this evening? It would be super fun if all the youngster could get to know each other better since we didn’t have the chance last year and we know so little about our teammates and I just think it would help us also improving our team play but of course if you have other plans that’s absolutely okay, obviously I wouldn’t force you or anything, just-”, Yamaguchi drifted into a rant that seemed to have no end so Kageyama cut him off at some point with: “Yeah, no, I mean- I asked my mom and she said it’s okay for me to go.” – “Aww mummy’s boy got her permission to leave the nest for a while, how sweet.” A voice from behind interrupted the conversation. “Tsukki you don’t have to be so rude about it.” Yamaguchi gave his friend a fierce look and elbowed him weakly in the side. “Nah he’s just jealous his parents don’t care enough about his whereabouts.” Kageyama didn’t know where the strength for such a comeback came from but he instantly regretted those words. “Oh the king learned how to counter, what a surprise. Didn’t know he was able to even talk properly. Well, we’ll see us at the barbecue tonight I guess.” Tsukishima Kei started walking towards the school entrance and with an apologizing look, Yamaguchi hurried to keep up with him. “And please don’t practice your new talking skills with me, I don’t like interacting with idiots.”, Tsukishima called from a few feet in front of Kageyama. Somehow Kageyama’s response didn’t seem to piss him off, in fact he could swear to see the tiniest bit of a smirk appearing on Tsukishimia’s lips. Since it was already getting late, Kageyama followed suit and entered the school as well as hundreds of other students.  


Time went by as he went from one classroom to another, scribbled down some notes about osmosis and cell bodies as well as some unsolvable equations and history dates no one in this world could remember. What was he supposed to do with all this useless knowledge? He wanted to play volleyball, there was nothing that could keep him away from standing on the field, watching the ball getting spiked over to the other side with a perfect toss he sat up. He couldn’t help himself but to fantasize about the day where the crowd would shout his name and cheer him on in a stadium as big as those he saw on tv. Although little did he know that a dream as big as his was most likely to be shattered sooner or later once he faced reality. There was a silent voice in his head reminding him of his weak characteristics when it came to literally anything else than volleyball. Who would cheer on a setter with a frozen smile or a silent tongue? Who would support him besides his mother and his sister? Even his dad left them long ago and haven’t been seen ever since. Kageyama felt his chest tightening and he told his head to shut up. Thoughts such as these aren’t allowed on a day like this, just this once he wanted to grasp on that rare string of hope for a change and he wouldn’t let it be ruined by a damn thought spiral. After his final lesson he collected all his stuff and went over to change into his training clothes. They decided to start practice a bit earlier so they’d have enough time to prepare and get ready for the barbecue afterwards. As usually he went a bit earlier and Hinata already awaited him. Kageyama stopped to wonder how that boy managed to get here so quickly when he had to bicycle all the way over first after school and he grew fond of the thought that he would get a little extra practice with Hinata beforehand. “Racing duel??”, yelled Hinata from inside of the gym hall. Kageyama couldn’t hide a mischievous grin. “You wanna loose again, dumbass?” – “Ha, clearly last time doesn’t count since I tripped over my shoelaces! I would have out run you anytime.” Kageyama simply shook his head in disagreement. Both of them stretched while arguing to warm up for their life-or-death-running-race. “Okay, okay, so what do I get if I win this one?” Hinata jumped up and down in front of Kageyama, looking like an orange fluffy rubber ball. Remembering the results of every other race they already had, Kageyama admitted it was always a close-run thing but in the end, he won each and every one of them. Maybe that was why he was so confident when he gave his answer. “Anything you want.” – “Really? Anything? Then the same goes for you if you win this time.” Hinata stopped jumping and prepared himself for the run. The deal was five leaps around the hall, Kageyama on the outside since he was the taller one of them. “Ready? – Go!” Even though they had such different body types and training levels, they were head-to-head until the very last round. Absolutely into the duel they didn’t notice the front door opening and just as they passed by, Yachi Hitoka and Kiyoko Shimizu stepped into the hall and blocked the way. Kageyama stopped immediately to not over run the girls while Hinata acted quick and dodged them by swerving to the left and bypassing them to reach the starting point. Both of them were out of breath but somehow Hinata still managed to say between heavy breathings: “Ha! -I won! -You owe me -a promise!” Hinata collapsed to the ground and laid there trying to catch his breath. “Hi Yachi, good afternoon Kiyoko!”, he directed towards the club managers. Meanwhile Kageyama leaned against the wall next to the front door trying to slow his breathing down as well. “I’m not -accepting this.” He nodded as a greeting when he felt Yachi and Kiyokos’ gaze upon him. “You’re just -bad at loosing, that’s all. Loser.” A small giggle escaped Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama wasn’t done arguing. “You’re a loser for cheating.” – “HUH, that wasn’t cheating at all, your brain is just too slow to react and cooperate with your body.” – “You don’t even have a brain; you just follow your instincts.” – “Well if the outcome is right, I don’t mind following my instincts. Accept your fate Bakageyama.” – “I’m not accepting anything.” – “Come ooon, have a little fun for once in your life!” Hinata turned his head so he could face Kageyama. They didn’t break eye contact for a few seconds before Kageyama gave in. “I won’t agree to a bet ever again, I swear. You better not make me do anything stupid or I just decline it, you hear me dumbass?” A smile appeared on the smaller boy’s face. “Okay.” One after another the rest of the team entered the hall as well. “Why do you two always look like you’re already done with practice?” Daichi Sawamura shook his head in disbelief. He was an upper classmate of Kageyama and captain of the volleyball team. “Now come on, let’s do some serious training before we’ll start the big feast!”  


Later back home after practice he observed his look in the mirror for about the third time. Showered? Check. Black turtleneck and cords? Check. Silver chain? Check. Black studs? Check. Money, keys and smartphone with full battery? Check. Drinks and Snacks? Uhm probably in the kitchen ready to go. He remembered that time when Miwa went out with her friends and took hours to do her make up and pick the perfect outfit and do her hair. He kinda missed hearing her sing along to stupid love songs while getting ready and watching her curling one wisp of hair after another. She filled the house with so much life nobody noticed how much of it Kageyama was lacking, including himself. Now that she moved out and finished her education as a professional hair cutter his home got way quieter. It wasn’t bad or anything but once again Kageyama got aware of another hole in his life he couldn’t refill that easily. Life changes without any mercy and he had a hard time getting used to it. He heard two knocks on the door but didn’t answer them, because he knew his mother would enter anyways. It was just her thing and he was okay with it, as long as she stayed out when he said so. “You ready to go? I’ll drop you off if you want me to.” Kageyama thought about it for a second, then agreed to it. He grabbed everything he needed while his mother put on her jacket and shoes. The meetup was on a nearby camping spot since none of them had a garden big enough for all of them to fit but the eldest set up lots of fairy lights and chairs and benches with pillows and blankets so the whole atmosphere was very cosy and peaceful. Someone brought a bluetooth box as well and a catchy song he recognised from some memes he saw on the internet was playing. Sugawara Koushi, the vice-captain of the team held the barbecue tongs in front of his mouth, closed his eyes theatrically and sang clearly off tune and extra unpleasing: “Savage love!! Did somebody, did somebody break your heart!” The others snickered and cheered him on, a few joined him and everyone felt at ease, even Kageyama. He waved his mother goodbye and joined the group where he was greeted hearty. Asahi Azumane, a close friend of Daichi and Sugawara decorated the table and offered him a shy smile. “We left one side table for drinks only, you can put yours there too if you want to. Oh! Yuu, careful!” Asahi caught the boy who was even tinier than Hinata right before he could crash into the table setup. “Oof thanks man!” Nishinoya Yuu patted a few times on the strong arms that held him before he went off again. Kageyama decided to do what he was asked to do and wasn’t surprised to finally hear the bright and clear voice of an annoying, little lighthead. “Kageyama, oi Kageyama look at you! What a handsome sight all dressed up.” Kageyama didn’t know whether Hinata was serious about the compliment or not but as he turned around, he noticed the slight touch of rosy cheeks probably from his first sips of beer. “Idiot.”, Kageyama murmured in return. He noticed how Hinata had put some thoughts into his outfit as well, he wore a babyblue v-neck hoodie and an extra-long white shirt underneath, followed by a light blue ripped jeans and his favourite orange chucks since they were fitting his hair colour perfectly. They must look pretty funny standing next to each other, like polar opposites. Someone behind them cleared his throat loudly and Tanaka Ryuunosuke took the floor. “Guys, three rules: No puking, no damaging and lots of fun! I’m glad we finally managed a private meetup, we wanted to organize one since forever and here we are! Let’s get to know each other better and grow as a team. Cheers!” The round raised their cups or hands and yelled: “Cheers!” Yamaguchi appeared next to Hinata and Kageyama and with a low voice he whispered: “How much did he drink already? It’s only a bit after 9pm.” – “He mixed some very strange liquors at home and a whole bottle of it for tonight. I wonder what his mission could be.” How was it even possible for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to always form a weird sort of duo wherever they go? Kageyama wondered if they were even able to be without one another for a second. Is that the bond of true friendship? He couldn’t tell for he wouldn’t know. “I think it’s fine, I heard being drunk makes the world super fun and lighter. Hell yeah, I wanna know what youth and freedom tastes like!” Hinata seemed way too excited about the whole drinking thing but who was Kageyama to stop him? He himself was curious about the feeling and the experience and so the party began. They ate until they were unable to move, drank and danced and sang until Kageyama dragged himself apart from the group at one point to take a break from all the socialisation. He wasn’t used to it after all.

“Heeeeeyyy, dum’ass, why you sitting here all by yourself?” Hinata already slurred while talking and tried to get to Kageyama without stumbling and falling which he somehow managed to succeed. Kageyama offered him a seat next to him and Hinata gladly accepted. “I’m just … not good with people. You know I suck at talking.” Hinata giggled quietly next to him. “Yeah, I know.” He eyed him from the side. “But just because you suck at it doesn’t mean it is no fun talking to you. Look at us! We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Kageyama turned his head to meet Hinata’s eyes and it took his muzzy brain some time to understand what Hinata implied with these words. “You like talking to me?” Whether Hinata laughed so much because of the alcohol or because of their conversation it didn’t matter to Kageyama. Somehow that boy’s laughter made his chest or rather his whole body heating up. “I wouldn’t be sitting here if I didn’t like it, stupid. For how long do we know each other? One year? Fuck man that’s freaking long! Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Hinata took a sip from the bottle of whatever he brought with him and handed it then to Kageyama who emptied half the bottle. He secretly agreed, this was amazing. The liquor burned in his throat and it left a bitter aftertaste but the daze and the lightness that filled his head were incredible. They noticed someone coming closer and the blond hair and the clumsy walk made it obvious who it was long before the boys could recognize the face. “Yachi!! Come here, come here, sit with us!” She seemed less shy than usually, probably also thanks to the alcohol and she looked totally at ease with herself and her surroundings. “I’m flattered you think I could squeeze myself somewhere on that bench but uhm I’d rather not? But it’s okay, I can stand I don’t mind.” She held a bottle of beer in her hand and wore the same absent smile as Hinata, whom started to shake his head a bit too fierce so his hair started banging around his head. “A girl shouldn’t be standing around with a drink in her hand. Just take my seat, I’ve been sitting for a while and need to stretch my legs anyways.” Yachi tried to deny the offer but Hinata wouldn’t change his mind and pushed her onto his previous seat. “So, what are you two up to? The upper classmates are worried you’re planning on doing something stupid like Tanaka and Nishinoya.” She snickered into her drink and pointed with her head towards the group of Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi who watched over the troublemakers from a far. “Naah not yet, I’m just here to remind Kageyama of the promise he made today at practice.” With a challenging look he eyeballed him from above. Kageyama groaned. “Just spit it out idiot, what is it?” Hinata went abruptly quiet, seriously concentrating on finding the right words which made Kageyama’s stomach twist nervously. Whatever words might leave Hinata’s lips, he felt they’ll carry a heavy weight and he didn’t know if he could handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to that [stupid love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7PSgR07uAQ) I beg you, it's so beautiful. I've been listening to it non stop the past days.
> 
> I hope you're doing okay, gee


End file.
